Killer Party
by TitanWolf
Summary: the contestants return for a reunion at the first playa de losers, unfortunatly, someone wants them all dead.


**Killer Party**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

Horgun was a very professional man, dark suit and tie, brown crew cut and clean shaven. The room was dimly lit by one hanging light bulb, he could vaguely make out the shape of his client behind the large desk. Leaning back in his chair he crossed one leg over the other and folded his big hands in his lap.

"Tell me," he said, his deep voice was thick with a Russian accent. "Why do you need a man like me?"

Without a word a folder was slid across the desk, Horgun leaned forward and picked it up, and opened it. Inside were various pictures of teens from a reality show. Closing the folder the Russian looked across the desk and smiled ruefully.

"You know my price," he said. "It will be steeper than I usually charge because of two things, the first is because of the number, the second, these kids are well known celebrities, their deaths might pose a problem for me later on. Can you afford to pay me?"

"Half now," the client said, sliding a thick envelope across to Horgun. "2.4 Million, you'll get the other half after you get the job done Mr. Horgun. Do you understand?"

Horgun glared at this.

"I am no fool my friend," Horgun replied, as he stuck the envelope inside his jacket, stood, and walked to the door. "You would be wise to remember that."

Horgun exited the office, when the door closed the person behind the desk breathed a sigh of release. Soon they would all be dead.

At Playa De Losers Chris stood in front of the gathered contestants and smiled. All around them people in different colored bear costumes went about placing food on steam tables

"Welcome former contestants to the Total Drama Reunion," Chris said. "A three day vacation, all paid for by the producers, all you can eat food, entertainment and best of all, privacy."

"That's it?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow. "No forcing us into a 4th season?"

"Nope," Chris said. "I think you guys have been humiliated enough by losing to Zeke in the World Tour. Which reminds me, he's still in the intensive care ward after you beat the living crap out of him Courtney."

Zeke lay in a medicated stupor. The painkillers were doing their job well to keep the pain fro his broken and battered body from bothering him. Both of his legs and right arm were in casts, his shoulder was tightly bandaged after having his arm ripped from the socket. His nose was smashed and misshapen, his left eye was a throbbing purple welt from Courtney hitting him with her knee while she had him in a headlock. IV's were stuck in his arm, and a respirator mask was stuck gingerly over his mouth and nose

The sounds of footsteps approaching his bed registered slowly in his medicated mind, as Zeke slowly opened his good eye slightly to look around. It was all blurry for a few seconds as a dark figure approached the bed. When his vision cleared he saw that the figure was a tall man in a black suit.

"Are…. Are you…. A…. another lawyer?" he asked, his voice weak and tired. Horgun reached out and pressed a button on the Infusion Pump. Several seconds later Zeke began to convulse as the saline solution was pumped into his body faster than he could stand. His eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out.

The heart rate monitor started beeping quickly starting with a continues drone as he flat lined. Horgun turned and slipped out of the room as doctors and nurses rushed into to check on him.

"And finally Beth will not be joining as her father is in the hospital, now any questions?" Chris asked, all of the former campers raised their hands. "The reason the staff are all dressed in bear costumes is because their was a mix up at the dry cleaners. Any other questions? No, well in that case enjoy yourselves."

Aaron hated his job, forced to do every little stupid thing Chris Mclean ordered was bad enough, but; to serve those kids while dressed in a blue bear costume was the pits. It was hot, he could barely see, and the inside of the suit smelled like vomit mixed with sour milk. He emptied two of the trashcans and preceded to carry them out back to the dumpster. The only light was from the single light over the door. He could barely make out the bulky shape of the dumpster through the suit's eyes.

"Stupid Chris, I don't need this job," he mumbled, putting down one of the large trash bags to open the dumpster. "I took 10 years of acting classes to wait on teenagers in a bear costume why I oughta march in there, take off this stupid head and tell him he-"

His rant was sharply cut off as Horgun lunged from the darkness and slipped the garrote's wire underneath the suit's head piece before yanking back with all his strength. Aaron kicked and jerked, trying to free himself. He clawed at the costume, trying to get his hands under the head and pull the wire from his neck. Finally his movements began to lose strength and slow, before finally stopping altogether.

Horgun quickly stripped the suit from Aaron's body, before tossing the dead man into the dumpster. Pulling the suit on Horgun made his way inside the resort. Stopping in the large kitchen he looked at the assorted dishes of food still needing to be took out. Turning away he began to search through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

Turning back to the food he turned the box upside down and held it over the bowl of baked beans. When he finished he looked at the white powder that covered the beans. Grabbing a large spoon he mixed it all together until the powder was gone from sight. Placing the spoon in the bowl he picked it up and carried it out to the steam table.

"Alright, baked beans!" Owen exclaimed, running over he snatched the bowl from Horgun's hands, and turned it up, swallowing the beans without even chewing. The assorted contestants watched this with mixed looks of shock, awe, but mostly disgust. Horgun left the room as Owen sat the bowl down and called after him. "More beans out here dude! Hahaha-"

Swallowing hard, Owen felt his face grow hot and sweat began rolling down his face. He started cough violently as his throat constricted, staggering back he tripped over a chair and went crashing to the floor. Geoff and Cody went to help him as he started to convulse.

"Geoff hold the back of his head!" Noah exclaimed. Geoff placed his hand under Owen's head as the large teen's convulsion's worsened. "Somebody go call 911!"

"I'll go!" Trent said, dashing out of the room. When he reached the desk he heard Tyler shout.

"Trent!" he called. "Don't rush dude, Owen's dead!"

Trent sighed and picked up the phone, there was no dial tone.

"The phone's dead," he muttered.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
